


Fate in the Stars

by itsnotaboutlove



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't want to come back. But fate had a funny way of getting in the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy Monroe drove through the streets of Bon Temps, cursing at how hot it was within her little car. It was mid-July and the temperature was a soaring and blistering ninety-nine, with a heat index that made it feel like an oven. It was her first morning back in her hometown, after nearly ten years away, living up in the North East. 

The newscaster gave a rundown on the weather for the next seven days, along with the potential hurricane that was brewing in the Atlantic. 

“Just what I need,” Darcy muttered, as she turned at the corner. “Just what I fucking need.” 

The bar appeared out of the abundance of trees, the lights off on the sign outside. It was still early, considering the place didn’t open until noon. But Darcy just couldn’t wait any longer, wanting to get it over. It had been ten years, since she left on that fateful day. With nothing but her belongings and six hundred dollars in her pocket. 

Parking the car, Darcy cut the engine and pushed opened the door, stepping out onto the gravel that made up the parking lot. Looking around, she realized that little had changed to the area. She remembered this place, before it became a restaurant and bar. Her teenaged years were spent running around in the woods with friends, getting into all kinds of trouble, while maintaining her perfect GPA in high school. 

It felt like only yesterday, when she spent the last six months of her senior year, falling deeply in love with a man that would end up breaking her heart. A series of broken promises and a broken engagement sent her packing and fleeing Bon Temps and Louisiana. 

She promised herself that she would never return. But fate always worked in mysterious ways. 

Pushing the door open, Darcy pushed her sunglasses up and looked around, taking in her surroundings. It was a cozy establishment, something she had missed while living in New York. The bar was well stocked, as a woman stood behind the counter, cleaning up a tray of glasses. 

“Hello,” Darcy said gently, startling the blonde. “Oh! I’m sorry!” 

The young woman let out a laugh, clutching her chest still. “That’s alright!” she said, her southern twang thick like the humidity outside. “I didn’t even hear ya come in! We’re actually closed at the moment…” 

Darcy nodded, “Oh no, I know,” she said, shrugging lightly. “I just.. I wanted to see if an old friend was in.”

The woman- Sookie, as her nametag read- nodded slowly. “Umm, who are you lookin’ for?” she asked. 

Before Darcy could speak, she heard a loud bang, followed by a laugh. “My, my, my,” Lafayette shook his head, as he came out from the kitchen. “The pure and holy child has returned.” 

“Lafayette, you’re still sassy as ever,” Darcy grinned, as the older man held out his arms, giving her the opportunity to rush into them. “God, I’ve missed you!” 

“Miss you too, Peach,” he hugged her tightly, before pulling away. “Look at you, girl! What the hell did they feed you up there in New York?” 

She shrugged, “Oh you know,” she sighed. “Organic food and those fancy juice diets.” 

Sookie watched them, frowning a bit, as she set the cleaning rag down. “New York,” she said, interrupting the reunion. “That’s a long way from, Bon Temps.” 

“Sookie, this is Darcy Monroe,” Lafayette introduced her. “Darce, this is Sookie Stackhouse. Darcy’s a native to this fine land of red neck fuckery and was lucky enough to escape it.” 

“You’re Darcy Monroe?” Sookie gasped. “I remember you! You wrote for the school paper and was second in my graduating class!” 

Darcy nodded, “Guilty,” she said, as Lafayette clucked at her. “You’re Jason’s little sister.” 

The blonde nodded, giving her a once over, which Darcy wanted to laugh hysterically at. “Oh, don’t worry,” she shook her head. “I didn’t sleep with him. Too nerdy, which was probably a good thing in the end.” 

“Where did you go to sch-“ Sookie started to ask, when another voice filled the air; making Darcy tense up. 

“Sook, do you know if Arlene is comin’ in tonight? I can’t remember what day it was that she couldn’t come in…. What’s going on?” Sam asked, looking between Lafayette and Sookie. 

Thanking her stars that she was shorter than her old friend, Darcy slowly stepped out to reveal herself. He still looked the same, only older with a beard and a touch of grey in his blonde hair. It was safe to say that his fashion sense didn’t change at all in the ten years; plaid shirts, jeans and boots. It was the third thing that caught her eye, when she was a shy little seventeen year old, after his grey blue eyes and dazzling smile. 

“Hey,” she said, giving him a small smile, as Sam stood there in shock. 

“D-Darcy,” he stuttered. “W-what are you doing here?

Sookie and Lafayette looked at each other and the two before them, “Hey Sook, how about we go on back and call Arlene,” Lafayette said, nodding his head to the office. “Leave these two to catch up.” 

Not wanting to stick around for a potential blow up, Sookie quickly followed Lafayette into the back. 

“It’s a nice place,” Darcy said, a few minutes later, when she could find her voice. “It’s exactly what you described to me… ten years ago.” 

“I didn’t know you were coming back,” Sam said, folding his arms across his chest. “What are you doin’ her-“ 

“Mom died,” she cut him off. 

Sam shook his head, “I’m so sorry, Darc,” he said, as she looked down at her feet. “I- I didn’t know..” 

She shrugged, “s”okay,” she mumbled. “You didn’t like her, remember? And she didn’t like you either, if memory serves me right.” 

They silence fell between them- Darcy looking down at the floor and Sam directly at her. “How long you in town for?” he asked. 

“Well, I’m not sure,” she said, looking up at him. “I have to meet with the lawyers and go over the will and whatnot. Plan a funeral and see what needs to be done with the house. A month or two, I suppose.” 

“Then back on up to New York?” he asked, sounding a bit bitter at the thought. 

Darcy bit back a snide remark, “Actually, I don’t know if I’ll be going back to New York,” she admitted. “I guess I’ll figure it out once I’m done here.” 

She then pulled her car keys out of her pocket, “I should go,” she said, turning on her heel. “Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to come here.” 

“Wait!” Sam shouted, as she rushed outside. “Darcy!” 

She could hear him running after her as she quickly walked through the lot, unlocking her car with a quick press of a button. Then, she felt his hand on her, pulling her around to look at him. 

“Wh-“ she started, before he talked over her. 

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out. “I.. I just can’t believe you’re here is all.” 

Darcy breathed deeply through her nose, “Neither can I,” she said softly, as he loosened his grip on her arm. “I’m glad to see that you opened your bar and did what you wanted to do.” 

“Thanks,” he said quietly, knowing that it all came with a price. “What are you doing tonight?” 

“Tonight?” she blinked, as he moved his hands to his pockets. “Probably nothing. It’s Bon Temps, remember? Ain’t nothing to really do here.” 

He chuckled, nodding. “Why don’t you come by for dinner?” he said. “Lafayette is our cook and makes a mean burger. Unless you became a… vegan or whatever it’s called.” 

“I may’ve moved to New York, but that don’t mean I turned into a complete Yankee,” Darcy scowled, making him chuckle. “Is 7 good?” 

“7 is fine, Darc,” Sam said. “You still drink the same beer?” 

She nodded, “Never acquired a taste for cosmos or whatever girly drink you’re assuming I had.” 

He laughed again, shaking his head. “Good to know,” he said, before falling silent. 

Darcy looked away, swallowing thickly, as Sam’s eyes scanned her from head to toe, taking in all the changes that occurred to her over the last ten years. 

“Well,” she said quickly, looking up at him. “I better get goin’. Got lots to do if I want to be here by 7.” 

Pulling the door open to her car, Darcy started to climb in behind the wheel, when Sam spoke again. 

“Causal.” 

She looked back and frowned, “What?” she asked. 

“Casual,” he repeated. “Dress causal. It’s a family establishment. You don’t need to get all dressed up to have a burger and a beer.” 

“What if I want to dress non-casual?” she shot back, as he kicked a rock towards the bushes. “You can’t tell me what to wear, Sam.”   
He snorted, “Naw, I reckon I couldn’t,” he said. “I’ll see you later, Darc.” 

Closing the car door, Darcy started the engine and put the car in reverse, backing out of the spot. Turning the car around, she glanced back at the restaurant and saw that Sam was standing right outside the door, watching her. He waved as she put the car in drive, watching her drive down the little dirt road that would take her back into town and to her childhood home.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6:30 and Darcy was dressed and anxiously waiting to leave the house, watching the minutes tick away on the dusty old clock. As soon as she arrived home from Merlotte’s, she quickly jumped into the shower and scrubbed her body furiously with soap. She made sure her legs were shaved and smooth, even though she had no expectations to jump back into bed with Sam. But she learned from her sisters that one must always be prepared for such possibilities. 

Her auburn locks were dried and loosely curled down her back, as she slipped on a green sundress and white espadrille flats. By the time she had her makeup on, it was a quarter to six and she was starving. To kill the hour, Darcy went through the stack of mail that built up after her mother passed away; chucking the junk into the trash and storing the bills for the lawyer to take care of. It worked out that the late Lucille Monroe had little debt to pay, holding only two credit cards in her name; both had small balances left on them, which Darcy would pay off with no question. 

“Okay,” she sighed, standing up from the couch. “Time to face the music.” 

Grabbing a white sweater and her purse, Darcy locked up the house and made her way down the front steps to the car. Before she knew it, Merlotte’s was in view, as she steered into the parking lot and into the first spot available. It was a far cry from earlier, as people made their way in and out of the establishment; some alone, some on dates or with their families. 

“Hello!” a pretty redhead greeted her. “Welcome to Merlotte’s. I’m Jessica! How many are in your party?” 

“Uh, just one,” Darcy said, giving her a small smile. “Is there a bar seat open by any chance?” 

The girl looked over her shoulder and nodded, “I see one seat open and that seat is yours,” she said, grabbing a menu from the side table. “Come on!” 

Darcy followed her, minding her way as people and waitresses moved around, before Jessica set the menu down on the bar. “Tara is running the bar tonight,” she said, nodding to the woman behind the counter. “Someone will come by to get your order, Ma’am.” 

“Thank you, Jessica,” Darcy said, as she placed her purse onto the bar top. “That’s a pretty necklace by the way.” 

“Oh, thank you,” she smiled, reaching up to touch the star pendant around her neck. “You don’t think it’s too…teen looking, do you? Like a Hot Topic necklace.” 

Darcy shook her head, “It looks far from it,” she insisted. “I’ve seen my fair share of Hot Topic necklaces where I’m from. You’re in the clear.” 

Jessica gave her a big smile, her blood red lips contrasting sharply with her pale skin. She then turned on her heel and headed back to the door, ushering a family of four to a booth. 

“Well, it’s about time you showed up,” a voice behind her said, startling her. 

Turning in her seat, Darcy spotted Lafayette in the kitchen, his elbows resting on the ledge of the severing dock. 

“What?” she scoffed, as he snickered. “You thought I was going to pass up a good meal? Especially if it’s made by Lafayette Reynolds, who made me grilled cheese whenever I was sick with a cold?” 

“Now you did not come down here for a goddamn grilled cheese sandwich,” Lafayette shook his head. “You sit tight and I’ll take care of you. Tara! Get miss bookworm here a drink. Nothing too hard and nothing too soft.” 

Tara rolled her eyes and grabbed a bottle off the shelf, brining it over to where Darcy was sitting. 

“Oh,” Darcy shook her head. “A beer is fine. No fancy drinks for me.” 

“Good,” Tara huffed, grabbing a bottle from the fridge under the counter. “I ain’t gettin’ paid enough to make fancy drinks.” 

Darcy bit back a retort, as Tara walked towards the other end of the bar, yelling at a customer. Picking up the bottle of Bud, she took a quick sip and set it down, reading the menu. 

“Hey!” 

For the second time that evening, Darcy jumped and looked up quickly, only to find Sookie standing next to her. 

“Oh sorry!” Sookie laughed. “I saw you sitting here and thought I’d stop by and say hi.” 

“Oh,” Darcy nodded, as Sookie continued to smile at her. 

“Did you order yet?” 

She shook her head, “Lafayette said he was going to make something,” she shrugged. “So…I guess my order was put in, even though I didn’t really make one.” 

“Well, is there anything you want?” Sookie asked, taking out her pad. “I can put something in for you.”   
Darcy shrugged, “How about I wait and see what he’s making first?” she suggested. “I’m kinda picky with what side dishes I want with my food. A hard habit to break.” 

The blonde nodded slowly, slipping the pad back into her apron. “O-kay,” she said. “Well, I better get back to work. It was good to see you again, Darcy.” 

As she walked away, Sookie looked back at her briefly, before being summoned by a patron at a table. Darcy vaguely remembered the rumors that surrounded Sookie, as she was the supposed “mind reader” of Bon Temps. Either way, it didn’t matter to Darcy if Sookie had read her mind or not. It wasn’t like anything interesting filled in within the last ten years; just sadness and exhaustion. 

Turning back to her menu, Darcy looked down at her hands, as Lafayette came out with a hot plate. 

“Now,” he said, as Darcy moved her hands away. “This here is the best goddamn burger you’re gonna find here. I even made your fried pickles that you like to gobble up.” 

“Thank you,” Darcy said, feeling completely and utterly overwhelmed at the hospitality from such an old friend. 

Lafayette studied her closely, “Hey,” he reached out to lightly bump her chin up. “Don’t you go cryin’ at this bar, girl. Any of these redneck lookin’ bastards will take advantage of that. I don’t need to get my nails all dirty by killin’ one of them.” 

Darcy giggled, “Okay,” she nodded, picking up the napkin. “I pray that your cooking hasn’t changed since the last time I was here.” 

Picking up the burger, Darcy took a big bite and sighed happily., looking up at him. 

“Good?” he asked, as she chewed, nodding furiously. “Try not to make a mess of yourself, child. I’m too old to be cleaning up after you.” 

He wiped her mouth with a napkin, making her giggle as she swallowed. “Love you too,” she said, as he went back to the kitchen. 

.........…………….

By the time she finished, her plate fully clear of all food- a first in months- Darcy asked for the check. 

“Oh,’ Sookie frowned, looking at the slips behind the counter. “It was already taken care of, Darcy.” 

“What do you mean?” she frowned, as Sookie set the paid slip back in the book. 

She shrugged, “Not sure,” she said. “But it said it was on the house.” 

Darcy sighed, “Where’s Sam?” she asked. 

“Probably in his office,” Sookie said, as Darcy hopped down from the stool, moving around the counter. “Wait! You can’t just.. barge in there!” 

Darcy ignored her, moving down the hallway, looking for any sign of him. Reaching the door that was halfway open, she quickly pushed her way in, not bothering to knock. Sam was sitting behind his desk, his feet up on a stack of papers, when he looked up quickly at her. 

“Oh! Darcy! Hey,” he said, as she shook her head. “Oh… shit.” 

“Oh shit is right,” Darcy snapped. 

Sookie stood in the doorway, “I’m sorry,” she said, when Sam looked over at her. “I told her that she co-“ 

“It’s alright, Sookie,” Sam said. “You go on back out. Darcy and I need to talk.” 

Giving them both a wary look, Sookie stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her. Sam set the pen down on the desk and stood up, pushing his chair back. 

“You told me to be here at 7,’ Darcy said, as he stepped around the desk. “Why didn’t you come out?” 

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, leaning against his desk. “I saw you come in and I was surprised and nervous.” 

Darcy scoffed, “You? Nervous?” she shook her head. 

Sam nodded, “I didn’t think you’d show,” he admitted. “I mean… after everything…” 

“It’s been ten years,” Darcy reminded him. “I still hate you for what you did.” 

“You should,” Sam said, looking devastated at the idea. “I’m sorry, Darcy. If I could go back and change everything, I would do it in a heartbeat. But then…” 

She stood quietly, “Then what?” she asked, wanting him to continue. “Would I be the person that I am today? The girl who went to a fancy college and got out of Bon Temps, based on the decision of someone other than herself?” 

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around his torso. “You deserved better,” he said. “You got a scholarship to Brown. Brown, Dacry!” 

“I know where I went, Sam,” she snapped. “And let me tell you, it wasn’t all amazing and life changing as it should’ve been.” 

Sam blinked, “I was miserable up there,” Darcy continued. “I walked aimlessly through a campus of rich kids, keeping my head down and my nose in a book. I didn’t have any friends and I sure as hell didn’t make memories there.” 

“Darcy…” 

“Thank you, Sam. Really. Thank you for making a decision for me, when all I wanted was to be here,” she said, her eyes filling with tears. “When all I wanted was you.” 

Sam crumpled as she said those words, “Darcy,” he started towards her, as she quickly backed away. 

“I need to go,” Darcy sniffled harshly. “I...thank you for dinner. You have a good cook and I hope you pay him well.” 

With that, she turned on her heel and pulled the door open, rushing out into the hallway.

“Dammit!” Sam cursed, kicking the desk. “Son of a bitch!”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Darcy woke to the sound of the doorbell going off. Groaning, she quickly kicked off the blankets and stumbled down the hall to the front door, tugging at her nightshirt. 

“STOP!” she yelled, as the doorbell continued to ring. “Jesus Christ…” 

Flipping the locks, she quickly pulled the heavy oak door open, surprised to find Sam standing on the porch. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, as he held a little bouquet of wildflowers in hand. 

“I came to apologize,” he said, smiling gently at her. “And to talk.” 

It was too early for this. 

“Can I come in?” Sam asked, as Darcy stared at him. “Please?” 

Unlocking the screen door, Darcy stepped back and Sam pulled it open, stepping into the front hall of the house. 

“Is there still a “no shoes in the house,” rule?” he asked, pulling the screen door shut behind him. 

“Mom’s dead,” she said, walking away. “I don’t care if you wear your shoes or not.” 

Sam watched as she made her way into the kitchen, opening and slamming cabinet doors as she moved around. Closing the oak door behind him, Sam made his way down the hallway and stopped at the entry way of the kitchen, watching her. 

“Do you want coffee?” Darcy asked, moving to the coffee maker. “I think I have enough in here for two cups.” 

Curious, Sam went to the fridge and pulled the door opened, surprised to find it partially empty. A take out box sat on the top shelf, along with a pitcher of ice water on the next. 

“You have no food in here,” he stated, as she filled the coffee maker with water. “Darcy…” 

“You know I hate going into grocery stores,” she shook her head, dumping the coffee into the last filter she had. “They make me nervous.” 

He sighed, closing the door. “Make the coffee,” he nodded. “Then I want you to get dressed.” 

Darcy frowned, “Why?” she asked, as he moved around the kitchen, searching for cups. “And what the hell do you think you’re doing? You can’t just come in here and start touchin’ everythin!” 

“Just… do it, okay?” he asked, taking down two cups. “I beg you. I can’t talk to you with just a cup of coffee in your system.? 

Rolling her eyes and biting back a nasty comment, Darcy set the coffee maker to start and disappeared back into the bedroom. 

 

……………….........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Twenty minutes later, Darcy found herself sitting at Merlotte’s again; this time, at a table set for two. Sam disappeared into the back as soon was they walked in, but not before he pulled out a chair for her to sit in. 

“I’ll be back,” he promised, as she sat down. 

Contemplating on making a run for it, Sam came out with two plates and carried them over to the table, setting them down before her. 

“I have more in the kitchen,” he said, as she looked down at the scrambled eggs and hash browns. “Do you want another cup of coffee? I could make tea if you want that instead. Or juice…” 

“Coffee and juice is fine,” she said. “Or whatever you’re having. You don’t need to go out all, Sam.” 

He went back to get the rest of the food, along with a container of orange juice. Once everything was served and the glasses were full, they both tucked in and started to eat. 

“Do you always bring girls here and make them breakfast?” Darcy asked, picking up the glass before her. 

“No,” Sam shook his head. “I don’t always make breakfast to begin with for myself, let alone for a girl.” 

She nodded, “So, how are things with the house?” Sam asked, wanting to change the topic. “Everything good there?” 

“As best as it could be,” Darcy sighed, setting the glass down. “Mom didn’t really have much in terms of loans or credit cards. Everything was up to date at the time of her death… I just have to figure out what to do with everything and put it up for sale.” 

“You’re not staying?” Sam asked, surprised. 

Darcy shook her head, “Why would I stay?” she asked, frowning. “That house was a horror, Sam. I could never live there after spending seventeen years of my life there.” 

“So, you’re staying in Bon Temps then?” he asked, looking hopeful, only to deflate when she shrugged. 

“I have to go back to New York,” she said. “I mean, even if I do move down here… I still have to get all my things. I left everything up there, in hopes that I would return. But if I stay, I need my stuff.” 

He nodded, “It would be nice to have you back,” he admitted. “Everyone seems a bit happier.” 

Darcy snorted, “I’ve only been here for a day, Sam,” she said. “God, how bad did this place get since I was last here?” 

“Well… we have a lot of shit going on here,” Sam shrugged. “Vampires and c-“ 

“Vampires?” Darcy gasped, her eyes wide. “Here? In Bon Temps?” 

Sam nodded slowly, frowning. “Didn’t they have Vampires up in Manhattan?” he asked, as she slowly digested the news. “I mean.. they’re everywhere, Darc.” 

Darcy nodded, “But it’s not like I went out every night, Sam,” she said quietly. “I was in before dark.” 

Not wanting to upset her anymore, Sam quickly moved on in the conversation. “Bon Temps has vampires within the neighborhood,” he said. “They have a… mix welcoming here. Sookie’s datin’ one and works for another.” 

“I can’t believe it,” Darcy shook her head in wonder. “I mean.. I could’ve seen one or even talked to one! And I didn’t even know it!” 

“Well.. .. you did,” he said, as she gasped. “Jessica. The hostess. She’s a vampire.” 

Darcy’s eyes went wide, “Get out!” she exclaimed, as he nodded. “I.. I just though that being a redhead, she was naturally pale. I mean.. I’m pale. But I guess there’s two different shades of it.” 

Sam snorted, “Are they all dangerous like they say on the news?” Darcy asked. 

“Some are and some aren’t,” he shrugged. “I’m not really too keen on them. But Jess is a nice kid and she’s a good worker. In all honesty, I don’t really like to get involved with them.” 

“Hmm,” she nodded. 

He tapped the tabletop with his fingers, “Enough about vampires,” he said. “Tell me about what you’ve been up to. Your sister told me in passing that you work for a publishing company up in New York….” 

For two hours, they talked about everything and anything in regards to Darcy’s time at Brown and her somewhat decent job in Manhattan. 

“It’s ideally not what I want to do in life,” she said, resting her chin on her hand. “I want to write a book or a bunch of books. But I don’t know what I want to write about anymore.” 

“You were always good at making up stories,” Sam said, thinking back to all those late nights, as they laid in the field under a starry sky. “I remember the one about the fairy children living with the young schoolteacher in the English countryside.” 

Darcy smiled, “Marigold, Saffron, Juniper…” she started, reciting the names of the five fairies. 

“Tulip and Foxglove,” Sam finished, chuckling. “Miss Abby the schoolteacher.” 

“You remembered their names….”Darcy said softly, surprised and touched at the same time. 

He nodded, “How could I forget them?” he asked. “Your mind…I’ve never met anyone who could come up with an entire story off the top of their head. Especially one that had so much detail and emotion, like yours did.”

Darcy looked down at her lap, “I don’t think the world would care about a silly story about fairies, Sam,” she said. “I mean.. for all we know, they could be real too. If vampires are roaming among us, what else is out there? Werewolves? Trolls and goblins? Shape-shifters?” 

“Would that be bad?” Sam asked, trying to remain calm. “Shape-shifters are cool… werewolves not so much.” 

“I wish I could turn into an animal sometimes,” she sighed. “Something that no one would give a second glance at.” 

Sam watched as she looked around the dining room, taking in the décor and everything else. The last time he saw Darcy, ten years previously, she had been a young woman. She was still young, only twenty-eight now and still as beautiful as the last time he saw her; crying and screaming at him in the field they always ran off too. 

“I think you should write your story, Darcy,” he said finally. “You already have a fan in me and I would gladly force every single person in this town to read it.” 

She blushed, “You don’t have to do that,” she said, embarrassed suddenly at his overly affectionate attention. 

It was confusing and exciting all at once, being praised by him, despite everything that had happened between them. Sam was the only one, besides Lafayette, who supported her dreams and enjoyed listening to her rant on and on about literature. It was Sam, who sat and listened to her for four hours, crying over the “disaster” that she called Jane Eyre. 

“Rochester is such a JERK! How could anyone love someone like that! I don’t care if he was different towards her in the end!” 

It was Sam, who insisted that not all men were like the fictional character, only to go and break her heart six months later. 

“I want to,” Sam said. “Lord knows we need a little light in this town.” 

…………………..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It went on like this for the next two weeks; Sam stopping by the house to “help” out, bringing coffee or breakfast along the way. Inviting her to go out with him on his runs, picking up a few things here and there for the restaurant. 

“Are you two back together again?” Lafayette asked one afternoon, when she stopped by for a drink and to chat. “Because if so, you’s a lucky bitch.” 

By the time the house was up on the market, Darcy was contemplating on what to do next; return to Manhattan or stay in Bon Temps. During the two weeks there, she became friendly with Sookie and Jessica, to which she couldn’t believe was a vampire. 

“I am so sorry for starting,” Darcy said, the first night they hung out. “But I’ve never seen a vampire before coming down here and you’re the first.” 

“I think you should stay,” Jessica said, after Darcy explain briefly her situation. “I mean… maybe Sam is trying to make up for what happened before you went away. You should see him at work, how he hopes to see you walking through the door.” 

Darcy was surprised and slightly worried, not wanting to fall into the same trap again. Getting your heart broken once was enough and to go through it again, was the last thing she wanted. 

But it was still a surprise, when Sam asked her on a date that Friday afternoon, before work. He’d stopped by to “help” her move the boxes loaded with trash to the curb, when he sprung the idea of dinner.

“You’re going to cook me dinner?” Darcy asked. “Burgers aren’t exactly what I would call a first date dinner.” 

“I can cook you know,” he shook his head. “I’m not just a pretty face.” 

Darcy snorted, “Why? Why should I say yes to a date, Sam? I don’t even know if I’m staying here once the house sells.” 

He sighed, “Because…” he started, scuffing the heel of his boot against the pavement. “I want to.” 

“You want to?” she repeated, folding her arms across her chest, studying him. “Look at you. You went from a grown ass man to a little boy, asking if he can have an extra cookie before bedtime.” 

Sam looked up at her, giving the infamous puppy dog eyes, which once made her knees weak. “Fine,” she sighed deeply. “We’re only having dinner and that’s it. Don’t go expectin’ something else along with it, because it ain’t happening.” 

“Tomorrow night? I have Terry runnin’ the place,” he said. 

“Seven?” she asked, as he nodded. “Where am I meeting you?” 

“I live behind the bar,” he said. “Just drive around back and you’ll see it.” 

Darcy nodded, “You know you’re going to be late for work,” she said, as he stood there before her. “And I still have to pack up the rest of Mom’s things and send them to Allison’s.” 

Sam looked down at his watch and cursed, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, pointing at her. 

“Do you want me to bring anything?” she asked, as he climbed into his truck. 

“Just bring yourself,” he said, starting up the engine. “And another tale of the four fairies and Miss Abby.” 

Putting the truck in drive, Sam pulled away from the curb and waved at her, before heading to the end of the block. Darcy watched as he turned at the corner, disappearing from her view. Telling herself to not get her hopes up for anything, Darcy couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at her lips. The rush of giddiness that filled her, as she quickly ran back into the house to find something to wear the next night.


End file.
